Her Hero
by 629Spike
Summary: What Tsukasa thinks as a simple day turns into a trip to the hospital. As Luna's heart begins to sway with feelings, she realizes maybe she her heart belongs to more than one hero.


Her Hero

I don't own Ryuusei no Rockman, just saying

Tsukasa was walking towards Amaken, he was asked by Subaru to meet him there. It's been months since the Fm alien incident. Life was slowly returning back to normal. A lot of things became known, such as Subaru revealing to his friends that he was Rockman. By utilizing the denpa henkan with Warrock, he became the infamous blue-bomber. It came as shock to everyone, especially Luna. She was in complete denial about Subaru being her hero.

Tsukasa continued to walk down the street and saw a familiar face. The boy walked over and greeted the Class President. "Konnichiwa, Inchou."

The girl looked over and smiled. "Konnichiwa, Futaba-kun. How are you doing?"

Tsukasa smiled. "I'm doing fine. I'm heading over to Amaken to meet up with Subaru-kun."

"Oh," Luna said in enlightenment, "well, I'm heading that way. Would you like to walk together?"

The boy nodded and started walking with the girl.

&&

The two started talking about some trivial things. Whenever Tsukasa mentioned Subaru and Rockman, Luna would keep denying how Subaru was her beloved 'Rockman-sama.'

The two were interrupted by an explosion. They looked back and saw some sparks and smoke come out of a nearby building.

Luna grabbed a hold of Tsukasa's arm. "What's happening?" she asked nervously.

Tsukasa tried thinking of possible reasons that could cause an explosion. "My guess would be viruses, Inchou." Tsukasa's guess was dead on, and, unfortunately, the viruses were materialized in the real world. "We have to go." he said starting to run. "We have to wait until Subaru-kun can show up."

Luna shook her head. "No, we need Rockman-sama to come, not Hoshikawa-kun."

The streets were crowded with people trying to flee from the viruses. Tsukasa and Luna were having a hard time trying to fight through the crowd. Tsukasa looked back for a moment and a look of relief spread as some of the viruses started to disappear. "Subaru-kun," he whispered in relief.

"Rockman-sama!" Luna yelled. She tried to run towards his hero, but she was stopped by Tsukasa. "What are you doing, Futaba-kun? Rockman-sama, needs our support!"

"I know, Inchou, but Subar-… er, Rockman will have trouble if we get in his way." Tsukasa explained. "It might be best if we find someplace safe." Luna hesitantly nodded and followed Tsukasa. The two were a safe distance away in an alleyway and watched as more and more viruses were deleted. Tsukasa was interrupted as he heard Luna scream.

"F-Futaba-kun!" she cried as a sword wielding virus was in front of her, ready to attack.

"Inchou!" he yelled. He ran forward trying to make it in time. He wouldn't be fast enough if he tried deleting the virus with a Battle Card. "Damn it.." he muttered. "If I don't make it in time Inchou will…"

Luna's body was paralyzed in fear. Her body wouldn't move no matter how hard she tried. She closed her eyes waiting for the blow to come. She heard the sound of the blade slicing flesh. Surprisingly, she didn't feel any pain. A scream of pain entered her ears, and she opened her eyes, but soon wishing she didn't. Her eyes widened in fear as she saw Tsukasa lying unconscious on the ground in front of her, and blood on the blade of the virus. "Futaba-kun!!" she cried. She looked up and saw the virus preparing to strike again. But before it had the chance, the virus disappeared. She looked on with both relief and worry; relief because Rockman deleted the virus, worry because Tsukasa was severely wounded. "Rockman-sama!" she cried. She fell to her knees to check Tsukasa.

"Inchou, what happened?!" Subaru asked, kneeling down.

"Subaru, never mind that." Warrock said. "Tsukasa needs to get to a hospital. We don't have time to wait for an ambulance."

"Right." Subaru nodded. He turned to Luna. "Inchou, I'm gonna take Tsukasa-kun to the hospital by the wave road. Let Gonta and Kizomaru know what happened and tell them to meet us at the hospital."

Luna nodded as Subaru bent down to pick Tsukasa. She watched as Rockman took off with Tsukasa. She got up and started toward the hospital while calling Gonta and Kizomaru.

&&

Subaru stopped in front of the hospital and turned back still carrying his friend. He walked up to the front desk. "Excuse me, this is an emergency!" he yelled. "My friend is hurt and the wound is pretty bad!" he finished breathlessly.

The receptionist looked down and nodded. She called for a few doctors and Tsukasa was taken out of Subaru's arms and placed on a stretcher and taken to a treatment room. Subaru sat down in a nearby chair and looked down at his Star Carrier. "Warrock, do you think Tsukasa-kun's gonna be okay?"

The alien looked at Subaru. "It's hard to tell, but it's good that we got there when we did. Otherwise it could've been worse."

"Worse how?"

Warrock looked Subaru straight in the eye. "You saw that virus. It would've hit that Luna girl if we didn't get there in time."

&&

Luna and the others arrived about ten minutes later.

"Is Tsukasa okay?" Gonta asked.

Subaru shook his head. "They didn't tell me anything yet.."

Luna was close to tears. She was worried, and she was afraid Tsukasa wouldn't make it. From what she saw the gash he received was large. He saved her, and all she did was cower in fear.

"Excuse me," a voice said. "are you the ones who brought Futaba-kun here?"

The group nodded.

Subaru stood up. "How is Tsukasa-kun doing?"

The doctor looked down at the chart he was holding. "Futaba-kun is doing better. We stabilized him and stitched up his wound. He should be able to go home tomorrow if he just rests up."

Luna looked at the doctor. "May we see him?"

The doctor smiled. "Sure, as long as you keep your visit short. He's in that room there." he said motioning to a door.

&&

The group opened the door to find Tsukasa sitting in the hospital bed, with an IV in his arm, in a hospital gown. He was looking down at his Star Carrier. "Hey, guys." he greeted.

"How are you doing?" Gonta asked.

"I've been better." Tsukasa started. "The doctors said I could go home tomorrow."

"That's a relief. I'm glad you're okay." Subaru sighed.

Tsukasa smiled at his friends. He was grateful to have caring friends. He was about to say something, but a nurse came in.

"Gomen, but I will have to ask you to leave. Futaba-kun needs his rest." the nurse explains.

Subaru and the others nod and bid their goodbyes to Tsukasa.

The nurse looks over to Tsukasa and hands him a small bottle.

"What are these?" he asks.

"These are pills that will help your recovery. Take one in the morning and one at night. You are to start them tomorrow." the nurse instructed.

Tsukasa nodded. The nurse left the room and Tsukasa sighed. He sat back and stared at the ceiling. The events of the day replayed in his mind. How he thought he was going to spend the day with Subaru-kun, to ending up in the hospital. He sighed and closed his eyes, drifting to sleep.

&&

Luna looked out her bedroom window. She had been wanting to kick herself ever since she got home. Futaba-kun risked his life to save her and when she saw him she didn't even say thanks. Sending him a email didn't seem right, plus he could be sleeping. She would have to stop by tomorrow….

&&

The morning light shone in the hospital room. Tsukasa's eyes opened slowly. He looked over to see a tray with cereal and juice. Heh, a nurse must have come in when he was still sleeping. He reached over and started to gulp down the juice.

"Ah, Futaba-kun, you are awake." a nurse exclaimed as she walked in. she walked over to remove the IV from the boy's arm. "How are you feeling?"

Tsukasa watched the nurse. "Much better."

"In a half hour, the doctor will come in to check your stitches. Just to note your progress. After that you may leave, but the doctor wants you to come back next week." the nurse smiled.

Tsukasa nodded. He watched as the nurse walked out. He got up and walked to the bathroom. He looked in the mirror and removed the hospital gown. He sighed as he looked at the stitches. Right shoulder to left ribs, Tsukasa was sure that a nasty scar was going to be left.

He left the bathroom and found his clothes. He examined them and sighed. The shirt was ripped and stained with blood. The pants had blood on them too. He grabbed his Star Carrier and called Subaru.

"Subaru-kun?" he called.

"Ohayo, Tsukasa-kun. Feeling better?" Subaru asked his friend.

"Much. Can I ask you a favor?" Tsukasa asked.

"Sure," Subaru replied.

"Um," Tsukasa muttered, embarrassed, "could you, um, bring me some spare clothes from my apartment? I don't have any clothes right now; I mean I have clothes but they are stained and ripped. I mean, if you don't have time that's okay.." he trailed off.

"It's okay, Tsukasa-kun. I'll get you some clothes. I was coming to visit anyway. Anything specific?" Subaru smiled.

"No. Arigatoh, Subaru-kun."

&&

Subaru was ready to walk out the door when he heard his mother's voice.

"Where are you going?" Akane asked.

"Going to visit Tsukasa-kun, Okasan." Subaru explained.

&&

Subaru walked toward Tsukasa's apartment. "Man," he muttered.

"What?" Warrock asked.

"I don't have a key." Subaru groaned.

"Just Denpa Henkan and go through the walls." Warrock advised.

"Good thinking." Subaru walked into a nearby alley and checked around. "Denpa Henkan, Hoshikawa Subaru, On Air!" he exclaimed. He was engulfed in a bright light and moments later Rockman stood where Subaru stood. "Let's go."

He phased into Tsukasa's apartment and headed towards the bedroom. He opened the closet and saw that Tsukasa had more than the normal Purple jacket and pants he wore. "Tsukasa-kun said it didn't matter what I brought." Subaru reminded himself. Subaru grabbed a white tee with light blue sleeves and a pair of dark blue pants. "That should be good. Tsukasa-kun needs a change every now and then."

&&

Luna walked up to the hospital with a flower in hand. She paused as she saw Subaru walk up to the Hospital doors. "Hoshikawa-kun!" she called.

"Inchou, coming to visit Tsukasa-kun too?" Subaru asked.

"Yeah," she replied, her eyes drifted toward the clothes in the boys arms. "What are those?"

Subaru looked down and smiled. "Tsukasa-kun asked me to drop off a pair of clean clothes for him."

&&

Tsukasa was sitting on the bed in his underwear, waiting for Subaru. The examination was done, and as soon as he got some clothes he could leave.

"Tsukasa-kun? It's Subaru. I have those clothes you wanted." Subaru's voice said through the door.

Tsukasa got up and opened the door. He hid most of his body behind the door. He smiled at Subaru as he took the clothes, but blushed when he saw Luna waiting there too. "Please, give me a moment."

He closed the door and looked at the clothes. He hadn't seen these clothes in a while. He was used to his usual jacket and pants, but he also liked these. He slipped the pants on and pulled the shirt over his head. "You can come in now."

Subaru and Luna walked in. Subaru smiled inwardly as he saw Tsukasa in the clothes he picked out. Luna simply stood there, holding the flower.

"This is for you." she said kindly as she handed the flower to Tsukasa.

"Arigatoh." he thanked.

Subaru walked over. "You go home, right?"

Tsukasa nodded.

Luna looked over at Subaru. "Hoshikawa-kun, will you leave the room for a moment? I want to talk to Futaba-kun."

Subaru nodded. "I'll be waiting in the lobby." With that Subaru walked out and closed the door behind him.

Luna turned to Tsukasa. "Futaba-kun, I, uh just want to say thanks."

Tsukasa had a look of confusion on his face. "You don't need to thank me-" he was cut off as Luna continued.

"No, if you didn't jump in the way, our roles would have been reversed." she started as tears fell from her eyes. "Yesterday, I had a chance to thank you, but I didn't. you got hurt because of me and all I did was stand there in fear. I understand if you hate me because of that.." she said crying.

Tsukasa got up and looked Luna in the eye. "I could never hate you, Inchou. I don't hold you responsible for anything that happened."

"Futaba-kun," Luna cried, "thank you."

Tsukasa was about to speak, but he was cut off as Luna's lips met his. He closed his eyes and kissed her back.

Luna didn't pull back. She just kept her eyes closed. She was sure that he was going to have a scar. But that scar would be a reminder. A reminder that he was a hero. Her hero.


End file.
